Team Free Will
by TheNamesMacey
Summary: Hunters Sasuke and Naruto are on a mission to save the world, killing as many supernatural creatures as they can. They meet up with unlikely adversaries along the way, including a quirky pink haired angel. AU. SasuSaku warning. (Based on Supernatural!) Better than it sounds I promise!


**Macey: hey guys, okay so I know I probably shouldn't be writing another story with two more to finish, but I really want to write this one! REALLY REALLY WANT TO WRITE IT! So anyway, if you've ever watched supernatural (the anime or the actual series) then this is what my idea is mainly based around, though there will be some differences. Hope you like it! :)**

**Oh and this story will be centered around Sakura and sometimes will be in her p.o.v, but she doesn't some in to the story yet!**

* * *

Team Free Will

Chapter 1.

It was hot, and small waves of mirage distorted the road ahead of the two young men who were driving down the dirt track road. It seemed that the road went on forever, stretching into the distance and the only noise was the blaring of classic heavy rock from the stereo of the car.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" The blonde boy asked, poking his head out of the window and trying to see past the heat. The young man in the drivers seat ignored him and kept his dark eyes on the road. "Oi Teme! Over there!"

Up ahead and slightly to the left stood a small farm house on a barren and dusty plot of land. Stepping on the gas the dark haired boy quickly pulled the car up outside. "This is the place," he said, pulling an old battered journal out of the glove compartment and taking out an old photograph of the very same house. It was broken, empty, falling apart; parts of the roof were missing and the glass panels of the door were broken of missing. The blonde boy looked at his friend in confusion.

"What are we doing here Sasuke?" he asked, his usual hyper demeanor was gone and he was all business. "What are we hunting?"

"Shh, keep it down," Sasuke warned, getting out of the car, donning his usual black leather jacket despite the heat. The blonde boy, Naruto, followed him eagerly. Opening the trunk of the car Sasuke handed several different weapons and a bottle of holy water to Naruto who looked at them, even more confused than ever, but didn't question his friends judgement. "Follow me," Sasuke said, while loading his gun and holding it at the ready.

They approached the house with caution, Sasuke first and then Naruto following behind. They moved, for the most part, silently and so the creak as Naruto placed his foot slightly to the left threw Sasuke off. In that split second that he was distracted all hell broke loose. A huge rush of cold wind signaled the entrance of a spirit and the next thing Sasuke knew was Naruto being thrown into and held against the post supporting the overhanging porch. Swearing he fired a shot that missed Naruto's head by inches and for a brief moment the ghost was visible, then it dispersed into mist.

"Nice shot," Naruto panted, as he dropped to his feet. "Thought I was a gonner."

"Hn. I wouldn't be so sure that the bastards not still around here. I don't think I killed him," Sasuke replied, pushing open the door to the house. "It was an old man who lived here. Murdered his wife and then killed himself. Shot himself straight through the eye."

"And, you think that the only way to get rid of him is to shoot him through the eye. In the exact same place he killed himself?" Naruto questioned, holding up his gun as they made their way through the house. "Where was that? Oh -"

The blood stain on the floor and walls made the blonde boy stop in his tracks. "Shouldn't we burn the bones?"

"There are no bones, he was cremated. Which is why this fucker is so hard to kill," Sasuke replied looking around cautiously. "Alright. You've had your fun you creepy son of a bitch," he yelled, "Come out and face me."

Again the cold wind and Sasuke fired a shot in the general direction. A dull thud was heard and both boys looked in disgust as the body appeared before them on the floor before it swirled out of existence, "got'cha."

Sasuke put his gun in side his jacket pocket and then walked out of the house with Naruto in tow, raving about how awesome that kill shot was. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got back into the car brooding as always. No matter how many years the two boy had spent together, how much like brothers they were, Naruto was always the one who idolized Sasuke to no end and it pissed him off.

"Will you just shut up?" Sasuke snapped, turning up the stereo and gunning the engine. Naruto was suddenly silent. A wave of guilt washed over Sasuke and he sighed, running his hand over his face. "Look. I'm tired and I didn't mean to snap at you. We've been hunting together for five years Naruto, I don't need you to talk about every Kill shot I make like its the first one you've seen."

Naruto nodded, but still remained silent. Sasuke's face hardened into a frown and he made a u-turn and headed down the road again. The next six hundred miles were filled with awkward silence, nothing but the engine and the music to break it up. It often happened. Especially around this time of year, around the time that Sasuke's parents, brother and the rest of his entire family were killed, by a demon. Deep down he knew it wasn't Naruto's fault, but Sasuke needed to vent.

The past few day had been tough on them; next to no sleep, driving all the time, hunting, not really being able to afford food. Sasuke came off worst, not wanting Naruto to have to take the brunt of the burden. He was pale, tired with dark rings under his even darker eyes, and he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker by the day. He made a mental not in his mind to dig out an old credit card from the trunk of the car that still had some money on it to buy something to eat, and some beer.

They had no idea where the were heading, just somewhere. Hopefully 'somewhere' had a cheap motel so they wouldn't have to sleep in the car, again. The radio cut out suddenly, making Sasuke look away from the road for a split second and in that split second he lost his grip on the steering wheel and the car spun wildly. Naruto jolted awake just in time to see the on coming truck embed itself into Sasuke's side of the car, then it was gone. Vanished into thin air.

Naruto fumbled with the door handle before staggering out of the car. They had been pushed off of the road, into the woods that ran along side it. It was a miracle that they hadn't been wrapped around a tree. Forgetting that issue for a moment, he limped to Sasuke's door, which was dented inwards, but Naruto found that it could still be opened. It took a lot of effort, but Naruto managed to pulled the door open wide enough that he could pull Sasuke out.

At first Naruto sighed in relief, his friend's condition didn't look all that bad; he was unconscious sure, but the only other injuries Naruto could see were a few cuts on his face. However, his relief soon turned sour. It was only after he had lifted Sasuke out of the car that he realised that he was more seriously injured. A short but deep wound in his left side had soaked his dark grey t-shirt in blood. It was bad; pieces of glass, and other debris were stuck into it. Naruto covered his mouth, eyes wide and a few tears streaking down his face, when he realised that his friend was just barely breathing.

He ran back to the car and rifled through the trunk for something, anything, that would stop the bleeding. He found his cell phone, smashed, but still working and he also found a pair of surgical tweezers that they used to remove bullets. By the time Naruto got back, Sasuke's skin was a waxy shade of grey, making the wound on his side stand out livid and red. Trying not to panic Naruto pulled as many shards of glass out of Sasuke's wound before applying pressure and wrapping an old t-shirt over it. The blood soak through it alarmingly quickly and Naruto cursed torn between running back to the car and finding something else or applying pressure to the wound.

"Fuck," he hissed under his breath, throwing the t-shirt onto the ground and running back to the car, this time pulling out as many of his own t-shirts that he could find. This time, when he got back, Sasuke was getting cold, his skin was sallow and his breathing irregular and when Naruto dared to take his pulse it was faint and slowing down. "No, Teme, wake up. Teme stay with me. C'mon Sasuke!" The blood kept seeping through the t-shirts, never stopping. Then, suddenly, all of Sasuke's muscles relaxed. "Teme?" A tear dropped onto the blood soaked t-shirt in Naruto's hands. "Sasuke? TEME!?"

Naruto dropped the t-shirt, and stood up, slowly backing away from his dead friend. His friend who had always been strong, always been there to kick ass and shoot anything that might have hurt him, always looked out for him, always secretly cared for him in his own sarcastic way. Naruto stopped and the car and punched his hand straight into the non damaged side of the hood and screamed in frustration. After five years he had begun to think of Sasuke as immortal; everytime he suffered an injury that Naruto was sure would have killed him, he stood back up and gunned down what ever gave him it. Yet he was killed in a collision with a ghost truck? Raising his fist he went to punch the car again, not caring about his split knuckles.

Naruto woke up, groggy and confused. He sat up, and stretched. Sasuke turned to him from the drivers side and then looked at the radio which was flickering. Naruto's eyes widened, and his heart sped up. He caught hold of the steering wheel just as the car began to turn, and righted it. It was all a blur, but the truck skimmed by them with a few millimeters to spare. Sasuke let go of a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and looked over at his blonde friend who was shaking. He pulled over in a lay by a hundred meters down the road and stopped the engine.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**Macey; Okay guys! Hope you liked that? Sorry for the cliff hanger! **

**R&R **

**love you xx**


End file.
